Harry Potter and the Love of the Dragon Part II
by Exes and Ohs. 2
Summary: HP/DM slash (*complete*) Draco returns after being gone for months,and his father has connected him with a Death Eater.Harry loves Draco,but Lucius has done something to keep them apart. PART 2 OF 2.
1. Chapter 1

Months went by without seeing Malfoy at all. He'd written letters to Harry probably once a week, just so Harry knew he was okay. Then they all ended, because Lucius had been getting suspicious. Malfoy had said not to worry because he hadn't cut since Hogwarts, but Harry doubted that. A couple drops of red stuff was on the last letter. Hermione suggested that maybe it was just red ink or something.

That was two months ago. Not a single word had been heard from a Malfoy.

It was now approaching Christmas. A couple weeks until the school got to go home. And unfortunately, Dumbledore hadn't said anything to Harry about Sirius and his trial. Harry was probably going to be stuck with the school for Christmas, alone, since Ron got to go home this year for Christmas. Hermione was going to her home. They invited Harry over, but he turned them down quickly. It was a family holiday; he wasn't family. As much as they argued, they wouldn't be able to make him come with them.

He'd drifted a little since Draco left. They noticed that. He noticed it. But he couldn't help it. He just missed having Malfoy there, teasing him and making fun of him and his friends. Secretly, Ron and Hermione kind of missed it too. Harry missed him more because the more he thought about that kiss, the more he wanted to go back in time and kiss him back. His friends didn't know that though. Not yet, anyway.

Every single day, at every meal when they walked into the Great Hall, Harry would look over the Slytherin table to see if he'd come back. He was never there, of course. Harry began to wonder if he'd ever see or hear from him again. It was almost like it was a bit painful to think about him now, after months had gone by without seeing him or hearing from him. Painful that he let something go that could have been great.

Could have.

Over and over, Harry wondered why he hadn't stopped him from leaving. The day he left, he walked past Harry and hesitated, as if waiting to be stopped. It never came. Draco could still be there with them, and something good could have come up.

Could have.

Now he'd never get his chance. Never. Malfoy was gone, probably for good. Knowing Lucius, he'd probably already made his son a Death Eater. Something Draco slightly wanted. Slightly. Then again, no one really knew Lucius. Sirius and Remus did, but they were useless. Harry hadn't talked to them in months.

At that moment, at that exact thought, Harry made up his mind. He was going to visit Remus Lupin.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You're sure you want to do this, Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked for the hundredth time that morning. The morning Harry was going to visit his dad's best friend. One of them anyway. And McGonagall was fussing over it horribly. He wasn't going to be gone for very long. Plus, he'd be traveling by Floo, and that wouldn't take long. He wouldn't have to go anywhere really.

"I'm sure, Professor." Harry said irritably.

"Maybe Lockhart should go with you.."

Harry cringed. The man had been stalking Harry more than ever lately. All the Professor's knew Harry and Ron hated it horribly; Snape insisted on keeping him around, just to piss them off.

"No. I'll be okay." Harry insisted before taking a pinch of floo powder. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, alright?"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and nodded. Dumbledore had gone away for a couple days for something in London that had occurred that needed his attention. Allowing Harry to go see Remus Lupin wasn't the smartest idea, since Dumbledore wouldn't know where to find him. But Harry had pleaded for over a half an hour with her. He really wanted to see him again. Within moments, Harry was gone. McGonagall sighed and sat down at Dumbledore's desk, awaiting his return.

Harry entered the living room, coughing and sputtering, then dusted himself off, taking a look around. Toys littered the floor everywhere.

_Hmm. Toys.._ Harry thought as he looked around. He'd sent an owl to Remus days before, so he knew Harry would be there. He took a few steps before he heard screaming.

"NO DADDY!" A toddler screamed in protest as he cried.

"Son." Remus sighed, agitated. "Come on down stairs."

"No!" The little boy argued, then a 'thump' was heard.

"Don't throw yourself on the ground like that." Remus stomped up the stairs, then a moment later (and _more_ screaming), he appeared in the living room. "Oh! Look! Harry's here."

The toddler refused to look up. His head was buried in Remus' neck as he continued to cry. Harry watched with an amused look on his face. Remus sighed, rubbing his son's back.

"I'm sorry. He hasn't had a nap yet."

"Oh, it's okay." Harry chuckled as the boy's cries started to die out.

"Sit down." Remus started to the couch and pulled some toys and books off of it, sitting down himself. Harry walked over and sat at the other end while Remus put his son on his lap. The boy leaned against his father's chest, sniffing and staring up at Harry, curiously. "Chase? Say hi to Harry."

"No." The boy refused, wrapping his small arms around Remus' waist.

Remus sighed again. He allowed himself to collapse against the back of the couch and rest his head on the wall behind him. He closed his eyes for a while, just taking deep breaths before he opened them again.

"Go play with your toys." He started to remove his son from his lap, causing the boy to start crying again.

"No." He cried, hugging his father tighter. Harry just watched, extremely amused.

Remus rolled his eyes and hugged his son to his body and turned his attention back to Harry.

"I'm sorry."

Harry laughed. "It's really alright. Don't apologize." Harry watched Chase for a minute. The boy yawned and rubbed his eyes, keeping one arm around his father's waist, just in case. "How old is he?"

"Just turned two." Remus replied softly, rubbing Chase's back slowly. "I was teaching at Hogwarts right before he had been born."

Harry blinked and looked around a little. It looked like only the two of them lived there. It wasn't his business to ask about Chase's mom.

"My wife passed away during your fourth year." Remus answered Harry's silent question, a pain stricken look on his face for a moment before disappearing. He looked down at his half sleeping son.

"He looks just like you." Harry commented quietly, and Remus nodded.

"I'm glad you stopped by. I wanted to talk to you about him."

"Hm?" Harry looked up questioningly.

"I figured since Sirius was already a Godfather, to you, I'd ask if you'd like to be Chase's Godfather. I mean, you're really young and I don't want you taking on that responsibility if something were to happen to me.." Remus trailed off, running his hand over Chase's hair. "Severus turned me down. He was the one who suggested you, though."

"Snape suggested me?" Harry raised his eyebrows, completely shocked. "Why?"

"He figured if you were Chase's Godfather, and something did happen to me, you'd have all of the Professor's to be the babysitter or whatever. He said he wouldn't be able to take care of him because he teaches and everything." Remus explained. "You don't have to accept. It's just that I don't have any living family other than Sirius, and he's got you. Two kids would be too much for him. Especially Chase. You can take care of yourself; he can't."

"Why would you trust me?" Harry asked the first question that popped into his head. Remus stared at him, confused.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because Voldemort is after me. That puts Chase in a bad position."

"Harry. I'm not saying anything will happen to me. If something were to happen, I'm assuming it would be after Voldemort's dead." Remus said quietly as Chase fell asleep.

"And I don't have to accept, right?" Harry asked. He couldn't decide. He didn't even know Chase, much less Remus all that much.

"You don't." Remus shook his head.

Harry hesitated before answering. "I'll have to think about it and talk it over with the Professor's and everything.."

"Of course. And when Sirius is released, we'll discuss it with him." Remus sighed, glad to have that out of the way. "Alright. Now it's your turn. Why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to know what Lucius Malfoy was like when you and my dad went to school with him."

"The same as Draco is now, I suppose." Remus answered, lying Chase down in between them and putting a blanket over him as he fussed slightly, falling back asleep. "Why?"

"Draco and I are kind of friends." Remus raised an eyebrow questioningly. "He left school the first week the term started. I haven't heard from him in months. I know for a fact Lucius is a Death Eater, but I'm not sure if he'd force Draco into becoming one."

"I honestly don't know. People sometimes change after school ends." Remus told him truthfully.

"I know. But they're Malfoys. I didn't think they changed much."

"You never know." Remus shrugged, smiling. "But let's not talk about the Malfoy's right now. Sirius told me about last year." Remus frowned slightly, and Harry internally cringed. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'm pretty much over it.." Harry put on a fake smile, determined not to let Remus see through it.

"Good!" Remus grinned, then glanced at Chase as he rolled over onto his other side, making sure he didn't fall off the couch before turning back to Harry. "So, other than that, you're doing good?"

Harry thought about saying something about Draco kissing him, but didn't really know Remus enough to know how he'd react, so he kept that to himself. "I'm doing fine."

Remus nodded, still smiling as he took in the teenager in front of him. He was already quite tall (although not as tall as Sirius and Remus yet), but hadn't put a pound on him since the first year. Well, he had, but you get the point. James was always thin like that too. Lily fussed over his health constantly when they were together. She always thought he was starving himself to be thin, but he'd eat everything all the time. He even got into the kitchen between classes to get more food.

A couple hours later, Chase woke up and walked into the kitchen, looking for his father. Remus was sitting at the table with Harry and they were laughing about some Marauder's story from his day. Harry hadn't laughed so much in so long. 

"Are you hungry, Chase?" Remus asked, turning his attention to his son, who nodded, grinning. "Alright. Go play with Harry while I get you some lunch."

Chase turned and stared at Harry, who stared back, amused. The kid looked lost. He turned his head back up to his dad and lifted his arms.

"Daddy, up!" He grinned, and Remus shook his head.

"No. I'm making your lunch."

Chase glared at his dad, then demanded again. Again, Remus said no.

"Come here, Chase." Harry held out his arms, and Chase turned, considering his options. Either sit there and wait for his dad to pick him up, or have a complete stranger entertain him for a while. He slowly walked over to Harry, allowing him to pick him up.

Chase sat there, staring at Harry for a moment on his lap, then lifted his hand and took off his glasses, putting them on himself. Harry laughed and Chase grinned, taking them off and handing them back to Harry. Harry stood up, holding him on his hip, curious as to what made the 2 year old laugh. He jumped a little bit, and Chase grinned. Harry raised an eyebrow at Remus, who smiled and shook his head.

"He's easily amused." Harry commented, then added, "Like you."

"Hey." Remus held up a spatula 'threateningly'. "I resent that."

"Would you like to duel me to prove that?"

"No way." Remus shook his head, backing off. "I'm scared to duel you."

Harry grinned knowingly, then turned his attention back to Chase, who was busy playing with Harry's hair. This was the first time in a long time he felt like he was part of a family..and it wasn't with Sirius.

----------------

**Authors Note:**

I'm bad at telling people 'no'. Everyone's been asking me for this chapter, and I keep saying..maybe in a couple days. I gave in. I'm good now. I was a lil pissed last week, but I got over it. No update tomorrow, since I added this today. I have a doctor's appointment. And there's a new development in my back! I've got a muscle spasm..ugh. I'm getting a new bed tomorrow too, thank God.

Anyways..notes please! Oh! And read my new angsty story, Torn Apart. It isn't slash, but may kind of get into it later on.

**Email:** Liz@Patheticmutt.com

**AIM:** HighClassToyz

**MSN:** Digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com

**Yahoo:** Blurrymudd

**Next Update:** Either if I get a HELL of a lot of notes (meaning, this story started at 0, and I want..a lot) or next Monday (the 25). (As of 2/17/02)

I'm going to see Linkin Park in a week..on the 24. I'm so excited.

And and and..this chapter doesn't have any real significance. It just starts out useless just because. So sorry to those who thought I'd actually have something good.


	2. Chapter 2

"He has a son?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wow. When did that happen?"  


"He was born during our third year." Harry answered, moving a pawn on the chess board, taking out one of Ron's pieces. "Remus wants me to be his Godfather."   


"What? You didn't accept, did you? That's a huge responsibility." Hermione's eyes grew wide.  


"No, of course I didn't accept. I told him I'd think about it. I mean, Chase is really a cute kid. And he's pretty well behaved for a 2 year old. And I doubt anything would happen to Remus. Plus, if something did happen and I have already graduated, it wouldn't be that bad."   


"But what if something happens while you're still in school?" Ron asked, moving his knight.  


"Then he'll stay here. And during the day, he can stay with Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure we'd be able to figure it all out. Snape really likes him, Remus says."  


"Then why doesn't Snape be his Godfather?"   


"Because Snape doesn't like kids, Hermione. He watched Chase one night a month when Remus transforms. Apparently, that one night too much."  


"Then why does he like Chase?"  


"I don't know, Ron! What's with the 20 questions? Maybe he thinks he's cute or something. Who knows." Harry's pawn was taken out by the bishop.  


"Well, I think you shouldn't do it." Hermione added in her two cents, and Harry glanced up at her.  


"I'm going to discuss it with Dumbledore when he returns. McGonagall already talked about it with me. She actually doesn't have a problem with it. A long time ago, girls younger than you were mother's here." Harry explained, frowning at his positions on the chess board. "She says as long as Chase isn't disrupting students."  


"Well, if McGonagall already said it was alright, Dumbledore won't have a problem with it." Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "You're too young for a son."  


"Hermione, relax, alright? Why would Remus die so soon?" Ron asked, getting annoyed with her.  


"Why would he wait over two years to ask Harry to be his son's Godfather? I think something's up." Hermione watched as the two remained silent, pretending to be engrossed in their chess game. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  


"Night Ninny.(A/N: yes, I know what Ninny means. It adds to the humor, alright?)" Ron called after her, and Harry remained silent. Of course she was right.  


Harry waited until he was certain she was gone before speaking up. "What do you think I should do?"  


"Do whatever you want to do. But having my parents become Chase's Godparents wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean, he'd be really safe and my parents know what they're doing. Plus, you could see him whenever you want."  


"Maybe. I'll talk to Sirius.." Harry bit his lip and frowned. Ron changed the subject immediately, knowing the whole Sirius thing still wasn't going very well. The rest of their night was spent laughing and joking around (with Gred and Forge joining in) until they were too tired to keep their eyes open. Harry fell asleep that night, fully aware that his scar was burning, but not caring. All he wanted was to sleep.  


- - - - - - - -

The next morning, the three friends entered the Great Hall. Harry blinked a couple of times before looking over at the Slytherin table, as if expecting him to be there. His eyes ran over everyone, but didn't see him.  


"Hey." Ron nudged him, nodding to the far end of the table. "Isn't that him?"  


Harry squinted, looking at the end of the table. There was someone there who looked familiar but unfamiliar. His hair wasn't the same. Malfoy's hair was always gelled back. But..it looked like him. Harry took a couple more steps, the boy coming into focus better. It was him. He had buzz cut his hair. Ron saw this and immediately hid his face, trying not to laugh. Malfoy had shaved his head. Most of it anyway. There was a cut underneath his eye that looked pretty fresh, and his eyes were sunken in and dark bags were under them. Other than that, he looked like he always did. Well, okay, I guess not..  


"He doesn't look too good." Ron commented as they slowed to a stop, staring at the Slytherin curiously.  


"I wonder what happened." Hermione stated, then turned around. "It's not our business. Don't stare at him."  


Harry bit his lip, hoping to get Draco's attention. Malfoy just sat there, staring down at his food, as if he were alone. Sighing, he followed Hermione and Ron to their table, anxious to sit with him in Garish or Hagrid's class.  
  


Draco stood with his arms folded across his chest, physically shaking. It wasn't that cold for a December morning, but he looked like he was frozen. Hagrid stood by his hut, glancing at the 'new' student curiously once in a while. Ron and Hermione stood off to the side, arguing about something idiotic while Harry inched over to him.  


"Malfoy?" He asked softly, but he didn't act like he heard him. "You okay?" Malfoy nodded slightly. "Are you going to talk to me?"  


"I'll put you in danger if I do." Draco mumbled quietly, pretending to scratch his head, as if he was blocking someone's view of his lips moving.  


"What?" Harry asked, and Draco shot a glare at him. "You're okay though, right? You haven't cut yourself or anything?" Draco remained silent, and Harry felt his heart start racing, along with his thoughts. "God, Malfoy..fuck. You promised me."  


Draco's eyes darted to the forest as if he saw something move. His body shook more, and he tightened his hold around his body, trying to stop.  


"Please..leave.." Draco whispered staring intently at a tree. Harry's scar started to burn, and he knew there was someone around them that was watching. He nodded slowly and hurried over to his other two friends. Ron raised an eyebrow.  


"He says he'll put me in danger if he talks to me..so..I can't be around him." Harry shrugged disappointedly. He really wanted to talk to Malfoy. He had really missed him. Badly.  


"I'm sorry." Hermione frowned, seeing the disappointment. She knew how much he liked Draco, and so did Ron. They also knew that the chances of the two of them being together were slim to none. It was a given.  


"Maybe you just can't talk outside. Maybe in Garish's class you two can talk." Ron suggested, and Harry sighed, shrugging. Hagrid came to the front of the class.  


"We're going to start learnin' abou' Wyverns." Hagrid's eyes roamed the class. "With the same partners from before."  


Everyone nodded. The past couple of months they'd been working with their partners extensively, mostly doing research for a week or two, then taking care of the actual animal for a couple weeks until it was sent off to Romania or something for some kind of medicine research. Harry would go between Ron and Hermione during different reports, but since Draco was back, he'd get to stay with him. Which he didn't mind at all.  


"Get with yer partners."  


Again, Harry inched over to Draco, who remained in his spot. He kept his eyes locked on Hagrid while he gave instructions.  


"Same as it's always been. A week an' a half of researchin' Wyverns, then hand in a 4 page report on their abilities and whatnot. Then we'll get some to raise." Hagrid explained, mostly for Draco's part, since he hadn't been there long enough to know what was going on.  


For the first time that morning, Harry noticed Crabbe and Goyle. They stood away from Draco completely, not even looking at him. That was a bit odd. They were _always_ around Malfoy.  


They _were_.

The class made their way back into the school to do work in the library. Draco continued to shake after they got inside the warm building. Silently, they got to the library and found a secluded table in the back that Draco had led Harry to. They sat down across from each other, and Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's arms. Draco didn't resist while Harry pulled back the sleeves of the robe and gasped.  


"You promised me you wouldn't do this. You fucking promised." Harry hissed, touching his arm. There wasn't a clean area at all on his arm. But there weren't any fresh cuts. Mostly scars now. "When was the last time you did this?"  


"A little over a month ago." Draco answered quietly while Harry traced the scars with his fingers, sending shivers down his spine.  


"What made you stop?"  


"My father." Draco's answer shocked Harry. "He saw my arms and made me get a little help, and he helped me. He didn't want me to hurt myself, even if everyone else thought he hated me. He knows about me..us.." Draco's eyes slowly trailed up and met Harry's terrified eyes. "He supports us."  


"W - what?" Harry let out a nervous laugh, holding Draco's wrist tighter.  


"He's putting his life on the line to try and make me happy." Draco smiled faintly. "Voldemort doesn't know, Harry. He'll never know. My father will never betray my trust in him. He says that if you can make me happy, he doesn't care about anything else."  


Harry stared at him a moment in utter shock. "Draco..you just..you left right at the beginning of the term. You didn't have to, but you did. Now look at you, " He pointed to the scarred arm, then to his face. "And what the hell happened to your face?"  


Draco's eyes turned to the table, refusing to answer. "Let's get this project started, alright, Potter?"  


Instead of arguing, Harry gave in. It was obvious something really serious was going on, and he didn't want to put him over the edge.

  


----------------

  


**Authors Note:**

Yes..it hasn't been a week..but I think the last chapter pretty much lost a lot of people's attention. Sorry.

My doctor said one of my vertebrae (spine plates) is broken..or cracked, same thing..but he's not 100% sure (this is the SECOND doctor who's told me they aren't sure what's wrong). Now I have to get an MRI, go into physical therapy (not to fix my scoliosis, the doctor says..how does PT help my broken vertebrae?!) and all that shit. I'm gonna go to a soccer clinic on March 23 I think..with people from the US Women's team helping out..so that'll be good fun.

Lots of notes, paleez!

**I have a new story. It **isn't** a slash, but it's pretty different than what I've written so far..it's called Torn Apart.**(http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=608436).**R/R that one too!**

**Next Chapter: **

Either if I get a hell of a lot of notes (Pfft, right), or next Monday (As of 2/19/02) 

**Email:**

Liz@Patheticmutt.com 

**AIM:**

HighClassToyz 

**MSN:**

Digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com 

**Yahoo:**

Blurrymudd 


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Harry stood next to the window in the Astronomy Tower, overlooking the school grounds which were covered in tall, dark shadows, except for patches of moonlight from between the trees and Hagrid's hut, making the snow glitter. Everything seemed so perfect at that moment. Nothing to worry about. No one hurting themselves. No one in any pain. It was perfect. And all Harry could think about was the fact that he was so fucking stupid. How could anyone allow someone who was depressed and suicidal just leave? Draco had shaved his head for some reason. That was a horrible look for him too (A/N: Re-live Justin Timberlake's look). He loved his hair before. Why would he shave it all off? That question kept bothering Harry all day. It had a lot more to it than 'a new look'.

Noises from the stairway caused Harry to rush to the corner of the room, although he was hidden by his Invisibility Cloak. Someone entered the room and walked to the window Harry was just at. The moonlight spilt over his face, revealing the stitched up cut below his eye. Harry sucked in a breath. It was Malfoy. The light brought out the dark circles under his eye and the blood lined cut. His shaved head revealed more stitches.

"Why won't you leave me alone." Draco whispered, staring out at the forest with tears in his eyes. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I've learned my lesson."

He rested his head on top of his arms, which were on the sill, and let silent sobs overtake him. His body shook as he cried harder, mumbling to someone to leave him alone. Harry stood up and slowly walked to Draco, who stood up, looking around.

"Who's there?" He backed to the wall as far as he could.

"It's Harry." Harry answered quietly, and Draco grabbed his wand.

"Get out of here." Draco whispered, wiping his tears off his face furiously. "Get out."

"Who were you talking to?" Harry asked, taking off his cloak.

"I said _get out_, Potter. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to be killed?" Draco shoved Harry as hard as he could. Harry barely stumbled. Draco was quite..not..strong. 

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "You're different."

"No, I'm not." Draco shook his head, also narrowing his eyes. "I'm the same as I was in our fourth year. My life was better before I kissed you." Draco walked up to Harry slowly, his wand steady in front of him. The words cut through Harry, killing him inside. The pain must have been evident on his face, because Draco smirked, although he felt horrible inside. "I'm sorry you're still thinking we had something going on. Now get out before I curse you."

Harry put the cloak on before Draco could see the tears of pain in his eyes and left the tower quickly. Draco waited until he was sure he was gone before falling to the floor, sobbing and mentally kicking himself.

_Why did I get involved?_ Draco thought painfully as the saltwater tears seeped into his cut on his cheek, making him feel worse.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry refused to get up the next morning. He couldn't. He had been crushed when Draco smirked at him like that. Told him that he had made Malfoy's life worse. And Harry knew those cuts on his body were because of him. He just didn't know who did it. Draco deserved whatever came to him.

"Please get up and go see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione pleaded worriedly. He had been lying in his bed most of the day, just staring at the wall. Harry blinked but didn't do anything.

"Dumbledore has to talk to you." George burst into the dorm excitedly. His excitement left when he saw Hermione sitting on his bed, and Harry just staring in front of him. He knew that Harry didn't feel like going to classes today, but this was just.. "Harry. Come on, get up. Dumbledore got some news on Sirius. He's really excited." Harry's face lit up considerably as he quickly got out of the bed, much to Hermione's liking. Ron had been kept after his last class because he'd gotten in some fight and had detention.

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked as he passed George, who shrugged, smiling. 

He hurried to Dumbledore's office, passing people in the corridors, who watched him running.

"HE'S GOING THE DISTANCE!" Someone yelled from down the hall, causing a lot of people to start laughing. Harry didn't care. All he wanted was to find out what the news was on Sirius. Once outside the statue, he mumbled the password and hurried inside. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, smiling.

"What's the news? What's happening?" Harry asked, quickly sitting down in front of Dumbledore, while the old man just smiled.

"Peter was captured a few hours ago. I just got a visit from Mr. Fudge." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled more. "He was very distraught. Pleaded for my forgiveness because of his stupidity."

"Sirius is free?"

"I have to go to his trial tomorrow. There, he'll sit and watch Peter admit to everything he's done, if he admits at all."

"Sirius is going to come home?" Dumbledore nodded. "Does Remus know?"

Dumbledore's smile wavered, slowly fading. Harry's smile also faded.

"Is Remus okay?"

"Harry, he's quite ill." Dumbledore chose his words carefully while he studied his hands.

"He's okay, right?"

"Do you know why he asked you to be his son's Godfather, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking up at the teenager, who was concerned. Harry shook his head slowly. "Remus is dying."

Those words hurt, if possible, more than Draco's words had. "D - dying? How? Does Sirius know this? What about Snape?"

"Harry, calm down." Dumbledore said softly. "Sirius doesn't know, and I'm hoping Remus will tell him soon. Snape doesn't know either. He has to go take care of Remus in a couple days with the potion, then take Chase for the night." Harry nodded stiffly. "I'm hoping Remus will tell him too."

"What about Chase? And why is he dying?" 

"Chase is your responsibility at the moment, Harry. It's your decision whether you want to keep him here or not." Dumbledore gave him an encouraging smile. "I've seen the child. He's very well behaved, Harry. And he'd love it here. We could give you and Chase your own flat, where all of his things can fit. There's a babysitting room, where ghosts watch him." The thought of dead people watching a 2 year old displeased Harry. "It hasn't been used in years, and I'm sure the ghosts would love him."

"Would he be safe with the ghosts?" Harry asked the only question he could think of now. Chase was going to be his son.

"Of course. The room is quite child proof. It's common for Professor's to go in there and relax." The comment confused Harry, but he nodded. "Chase would be fine here."

"What's wrong with Remus?"

"I'm not quite sure, Harry. All he told me that it was something his wife had died of also. She was muggle."

"Chase is a half blood? So, he might not even be a wizard?" Harry asked, shocked.

"He inherited most of his traits from his father. We can only assume he'll be a wizard."

"What did Remus's wife die from?"

"Some type of cancer that can't be cured yet." Dumbledore sighed. "Wizards can fix everything except that."

"How did Remus get it?"

"We can only assume he was born with it." Dumbledore looked Harry in the eye. "I don't want you telling anyone yet, and getting them upset also, okay Harry? Everyone here is extremely fond of Remus, and I don't want them bothering him while he's so ill."

"Can you tell him I accept the guardianship." Harry said, not asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"You'll have to sign a lot of paperwork from the Ministry. So will Sirius." Harry stood up, nodding slightly, and without saying a word, he left.

In the corridor, Harry looked around, numb. On one hand, Sirius was coming back. On the other hand, Remus was dying. He was stuck in the middle with a son coming. And Chase was going the be the same orphan Harry was. Growing up, not knowing his parents, being stuck with a guardian who he didn't want to be with.

Hedwig flew down and rested on Harry's shoulder with a note in her beak. Harry sighed, not wanting to read it, for fear it was more bad news. He opened the letter, petting Hedwig as he started slowly walking back to the Gryffindor House.

"What are you doing out here after supper?" Snape sneered as he passed Harry.

"I had to.." Harry trailed off. "Dumbledore had to talk to me.."

"Oh really?" Snape rolled his eyes, glaring at the teenager. "If you're lying to me.."

Harry read the note, continuing to walk, ignoring the angry yells from Snape. Something about disobeying a professor and points taken from Gryffindor. Harry read the note, confused. Draco had written quickly, telling Harry to meet him back up at the tower at 9:30. It was really important.

"Important my ass." Harry crumbled the note and threw it out the nearest window, but he knew he'd end up going anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - 

**Authors Note:**

Well..I'm surprised I got this out at all. My fucking disk broke again! And I got another back spasm..screw this, ya know?

As for the "HE'S GOING THE DISTANCE!" thing, lmfao..this kid in my Science class sits behind me, and we're always looking out the window at kids running across campus, and he says HE'S GOING THE DISTANCE! HE HAS GONE THE DISTANCE! it's so funny..

Okay, so yes..please leave me a lot of notes. I feel like no one reads this damn story anymore.

And when I said the first chapter has no significance, I lied. It does. Chase is a very..very..big part of this story.

I want a lot of notes. Please?

**AIM:** highclasstoyz 

**MSN:** digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com 

**Yahoo:** blurrymudd 

**Email:** liz@patheticmutt.com

Please read my other story, **Torn Apart**. It _**isn't**_ a slash. But it's not what you'd expect. Trust me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry entered the Astronomy Tower that night and dropped his cloak when he saw Draco standing next to the corner of the wall, his arms folded, and he rubbed his arms somewhat nervously. When Draco saw him, he walked up to him and shoved him against the wall. Harry hadn't expected that, and gasped when his head hit the brick wall behind him, the cloak falling from his grasp. Then Draco pressed his body tightly to Harry's, and doing another thing that Harry didn't expect.

He kissed him. The kiss was like the last one they had. Full of urgency and hunger. Unlike the last time, however, Harry relaxed into it, completely forgetting about how pissed off and hurt he was at Malfoy. All he had wanted for the past 3 months was to be with Draco, kissing him. Of course, the circumstances were different in this case, but that didn't matter.

Draco's hold on Harry loosened, and his kisses became lighter and softer when Harry gave into it, kissing back. He, too, had wanted this since the last time they had been in this position. No one was going to stop them now.

"Draco.." Harry moaned slightly, and Draco pressed his body against his again.

"Don't..just..don't.." Draco said in between kisses, wanting more and more of him as every second passed. His body ached for more.

"But..Dragon.." Harry whimpered as Draco's hands roamed down his robes.

"What?" Draco pulled back and stared into Harry's green eyes. He had seen pictures of his mum, and the color of her eyes were nothing compared to his.

"I need to know what's going on." Harry said softly, pushing Draco away from him carefully, letting his hands linger on his chest. Draco nodded slowly, licking his lips, savoring the taste.

Draco froze, blinking, snapping his head around to the window. He turned back to Harry, gasping. "Later. In an hour." Draco hissed and left the tower quickly. Harry watched after him a moment before letting out a yell of outrage and picking up his cloak, throwing it on angrily. He still tasted Draco. Felt the hunger and urgency. He was urgent to get everything out. He could see it in his eyes. Harry shook his head and left the tower before anyone who might've heard him came looking for him.

  


An hour and 45 minutes later, Harry stood up from his spot in the tower, giving up. Draco had probably put him up for all of it.

_Important my ass._ Harry thought again, angrily. Of course Draco did. He wasn't the same person he was at the beginning of the term. He was different. Crabbe and Goyle probably were laughing it up with him in their common room right now.

He walked to the stairway and was about to go down when he saw Draco limping up the steps slowly, his head bowed down as blood dripped from an open wound on his face. Harry gasped, the anger leaving him immediately, and he dropped his cloak, rushing to the aide of whomever this boy was. A friend? An enemy? God only knew.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harry whispered furiously, putting Draco's left arm around his shoulders and helping him walk up the rest of the way.

"His rat.." Draco's head fell onto Harry's shoulder, smearing blood on his robes.

"Don't pass out." Harry said, sliding down the wall with Draco so that they were sitting on the cold floor. Harry lifted Draco's head and gasped slightly.

"Does it look that bad?" Draco asked, sarcasm hidden somewhere in his slur of pain, and he winced when Harry touched the cut next to his eye. Not next to. _Inside_.

"How did you get cut on the inside of your eye? Shit, Draco, you need to see Madam Pomfrey." Harry lifted the skin above Draco's eye with his thumb, looking at the cut. It cut a small corner in his eye, all the way out to about half an inch outside of his eye. Like someone had taken a knife and just slashed at him wildly.

"It's okay. Doesn't hurt." Draco moaned slightly as his head rolled onto his own shoulder, and Harry saw another gash on his neck.

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked softly, angry.

"His rat. Out there." Draco waved his hand at the window, wincing. Harry saw his swollen wrist.

"What did he do?" Harry asked, but when he got no response, he started to panic. "Malfoy?" He shook him by the shoulders slightly. Nothing. Harry looked around for _something_. He couldn't lift Draco back up. He was much too big and heavy. Over and over again, Harry had heard the spell to lift someone off the ground so that they were floating, but now he couldn't remember what it was.

And he panicked more.

"You need to wake up." Harry shook Draco harder, and sighed in relief when Draco's eyes snapped open and he whined, blinking. Then his eyes filled with tears, and he let some slide out. On the corner of his left eye, the tear was..blood.

"It hurts." Draco refused to try and stand, for fear that he'd screw something else up in his legs. His knee was already swollen and had been dislocated in the earlier part of the hour.

"I know it does. I know what pain is, Draco, but you have to get up so you can get to Pomfrey." Harry said fiercely, grabbing Draco underneath his shoulders and helping him up while Draco cried out in horrible pain. "While we go down there, tell me who did this to you, please."

Draco nodded as Harry picked up his cloak, throwing it onto his shoulder, then they slowly descended the stairs. "I guess I have to tell you all of it." Draco winced every time he stepped with his right leg. "When I left a couple months ago, my father barely talked to me about what had happened. Didn't want to know why I left at first. He saw one of the letters I wrote to you, and got angry, so I was forced to tell him everything." Draco shuddered, remembering just how he had been forced. Harry remained silent. "He beat me that whole night. Then he went to Voldemort, locking me up so I couldn't leave. When he came back, he apologized repeatedly and said he accepted me." Draco pointed to his shaved head. "This cut was from father." He pointed to the cut beneath his eye. "Voldemort."

"But..who did _this_ to you?" Harry asked as they reached the bottom of the staircase, stopping so Draco could catch his breath.

"Voldemort assigned a rat to me. The rat stays out in the forest all the time. He turns into a snake and watches over me. Voldemort had us joined." Draco said, and sighed when Harry looked at him oddly. "He can feel what I feel. Hear my thoughts, my words. And vice versa. When he's asleep, though, he shuts off his end of it somehow. That's why I acted like a jerk last night. He was listening to me and I couldn't let him know that I wanted to be friendly toward you. Then tonight, he was asleep, and I took my chance. Unfortunately, he woke up from a nightmare and felt my happiness and called for me. That's why I left. He beat me because he said that I lied to him when I told him I beat the crap out of a first year Gryffindor." Draco sighed quietly, looking down at his swollen wrist as a drop of blood fell from his eye onto the floor.

That explained everything. Harry remained silent.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Draco said quietly, and Harry shrugged helplessly.

"You couldn't help it. It's okay."

They continued to walk slowly down the hallway when Snape, hearing the slow footsteps and wondering what on earth it could be, spotted them. He immediately blamed Harry for it. Who wouldn't, though?

"You will be expelled for this!" Snape cried out as he scooped up Draco in his arms, looking over his student, concerned.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry argued back, but it was no use. Draco was too hurt to say anything.

"I want you to come with me, Potter!" Snape sneered, and Harry looked at him stupidly.

"You think I was going to go back to my House? After all, I'm suspended." Harry retorted, and Snape glared at him before stomping off to the Infirmary. Harry shrugged and followed at his own leisurely pace. Surely he wouldn't be expelled.

  


"EXPELLED?!" Harry cried out, jumping out of his chair, which went crashing down to the ground, staring at Dumbledore incredulously. "But I didn't do anything!"

Dumbledore sighed, not looking at him in the eye. "Harry. You're only expelled until after the winter holidays."

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" Harry's voice rose with every word. This wasn't happening.

"We don't have any proof that you didn't do this to Draco. We all know how you have been with each other." Dumbledore said, his voice steady as he traced the lines of his desk. "You were roaming the school after hours, _twice_, in one night. Draco, unfortunately, needs medical treatment from St. Mungos for the severe damage to his eye and neck."

"But I didn't do that to him! I saved him." Harry argued, refusing to be let off like this.

"It's only for a week, really, Harry. Until Draco can tell us what has happened. I only have your side and Snape's side. I'm sorry Harry, but I can't go against a Professor."

"He's a Death Eater! He hates me!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore.

"Do not raise your voice at me!" Dumbledore rose and looked Harry in the eyes, his voice loud.

Harry glared at Dumbledore before simply turning his back on him and starting out of the office.

"Get back here, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore said, his voice raised enough to make you wonder.

"Why? What's the point?" Harry asked, turning around. "I mean, let's see. I've been expelled. I just disrespected you, which will only make things worse for me. Remus is dying. Oh! And I have a son. Why should I bother staying? I need to get to Remus's house to sign the papers." Harry said and left. Dumbledore smirked and sat down in his chair.

"Well, Minerva." Dumbledore said as a cat walked out from beneath his desk. "I've got him out of school for a week." She transformed into herself.

"He needs this extra time off." McGonagall watched the closed door, her lips pursed together in a frown. "How is that Malfoy boy?"

"He'll live. Now, Snape has gone to Voldemort, " McGonagall flinched slightly. "to discuss this..joining. I believe we'll have Lucius in front of the Ministry in a trial very shortly."

  


------------------

Things are going to get interesting, really! And yes, Draco and Harry are going to have more encounters..good and bad.

Sorry this is so short too! I needed to leave a kind of cliff..

Could I please have a bunch of notes? I go in for **another** xray on Monday (*an MRI..great, huh?*).

I feel like this story is crap.

**AIM:** highclasstoyz 

**Yahoo:** blurrymudd 

**MSN:** digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com 

**Email:** Liz@patheticmutt.com

**NOTES**

Quote from Barry Trotter: 

Before I tell you this magical, wonderful quote, a bit on Lonald Measly. He got hit in the head with a brainer (a bludger in HP), which is the size of a snitch basically, causing him to be brain damaged. He had to have part of a dog's brain put into his head where he was missing some of his own. So now he acts like a dog sometimes. So here's a diary entry he wrote in the book:

"Dear Diary: 

Yu won't belev this but I am in a SHRK (shark)!. A big big 1. I am siting in his stumic. It is cul and not as stiky as you think. Tuday, Ermn (Hermione in HP; Ermine in BT) saw an adr (poysin sneke). Bary is bing meen as usl hee grabd my car and thru it. Wy is he so meen? It is _not rite_ to tret frends that way."

A diary entry we should all live by. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:**

"Get back here, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore said, his voice raised enough to make you wonder. 

"Why? What's the point?" Harry asked, turning around. "I mean, let's see. I've been expelled. I just disrespected you, which will only make things worse for me. Remus is dying. Oh! And I have a son. Why should I bother staying? I need to get to Remus's house to sign the papers." Harry said and left. Dumbledore smirked and sat down in his chair. 

"Well, Minerva." Dumbledore said as a cat walked out from beneath his desk. "I've got him out of school for a week." She transformed into herself. 

"He needs this extra time off." McGonagall watched the closed door, her lips pursed together in a frown. "How is that Malfoy boy?" 

"He'll live. Now, Snape has gone to Voldemort, " McGonagall flinched slightly. "to discuss this..joining. I believe we'll have Lucius in front of the Ministry in a trial very shortly." 

  
  
  


"When Malfoy's awake, though, you'll be alright." Ron assured Harry hopefully the next morning before Harry was set to take off. Hermione was taking his side, of course, but was angry at him for getting expelled. Or 'suspended', as she put it.

"But it's so stupid." Harry threw on his cloak miserably and checked himself out in the mirror. He was just going to Remus's house, after all, since Uncle Vernon would probably get really pissed off if Harry came home in the middle of the school year, three weeks before Christmas, without prior warning.

"We know you didn't do anything. I think Dumbledore and everyone knows too." Hermione fixed his hair, tilting her head to the side, admiring him for a moment. He had grown up quite nicely, she must say. His dark hair was still unruly, but he at least tried to do _something_ with it. After Malfoy had left, Harry had tried the gel thing.

"It worked for Malfoy." Harry had said when the two had seen him. "Look how he turned out."

Hermione shook her head at the thought, but continued to stare at him. He was completely oblivious to her as he dug through his trunk loudly, grousing about Snape. How he managed to basically live the life he did was beyond her. Everyone had to give him credit for that. He had been through so much in the past 5 years that no one else had ever been through.

"I'm out of here." Harry announced after a moment of him looking around the dorm miserably. He picked up one end of his trunk, Ron picking up the other end. The two brought the trunk down into the Common Room where McGonagall sat in a chair, waiting for Harry. To 'see him off'. Whatever.

"Ready, Mr. Potter?" She asked, and he nodded, refusing to speak to her. He _knew_ that Dumbledore and McGonagall believed him over Snape. He just hated the whole idea of him being expelled for basically saving Draco. "I haven't spoken to Remus yet. Are you sure he'll be alright with you staying?"

"Why wouldn't he? I mean, I'm taking his kid." Harry snapped at her, then bit his tongue. None of them knew about him being sick yet. "Let's just get out of here."

McGonagall nodded and waited while Harry said quick good - byes to his friends, then she ushered them out of the Common Room to their class with an excused tardy note. She had to speak to Remus for some reason, and Harry guessed it was about the situation.

_Great. Something Sirius can come home to tomorrow._ Harry thought to himself. Sirius's trial had gone just as they had wanted it to. Peter openly admitted to the Ministry immediately, pleading for security away from Voldemort. So he was staying at Remus's house until after the holidays. Supposedly, he was going to show up the next day.

After throwing Floo Powder into the fireplace, they stepped in, one at a time, and called out the name of Remus's house. (A/N: Okay..I've got a headache..I'm too lazy to think of the name). They got into Remus's house, and Harry looked around. It was still a complete mess. It even looked as though the toys hadn't been moved to begin with. Remus must've been too busy and tired to clean up lately.

"Who's there?" Remus asked, entering the living room from the kitchen. His shoulders dropped when he saw them, sighing in relief. At least it wasn't someone he didn't want to see at the moment. Then he frowned, looking down at the trunk next to Harry's feet. "What's happened?"

"Harry's been suspended." McGonagall said simply, and Remus's face paled, if possible, even more. He narrowed his eyes at Harry, who's eyes were locked on the floor, but before he could open his mouth to yell at him, McGonagall stopped him. "Could I talk to you about this away from him?"

"Yeah.. Harry, go upstairs with your trunk." Remus said, pointing to a staircase. "Third door on the left is an empty room." He narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Chase is up in his room with his nurse." Harry hesitated before nodding and going up the stairs. He saw how angry Remus was, and it wasn't even his Godfather. How pissed would Sirius be?

Harry walked up the stairs, his trunk lagging behind him as he pulled it the best he could. All he could hear was mumbling from the kitchen. He couldn't make out any of the words. Secretly, he hoped McGonagall was telling him to be easy on Harry.

_Like that'll happen._ Harry thought as he got to the top of the stairs. He heard laughing from a closed door across from the room he was presumably supposed to stay in. Before he went to say hi to Chase, he dropped his trunk in the room. It was pretty boring. Only a bed, dresser and desk. A window was covered with dusty blinds and curtains, and the room tasted like dirt and mold. _How long has this door been closed?_ He wondered.

Shaking his head, he closed the door again and went to the closed door across from him, opening it slightly before sticking his head inside. Chase looked up from his spot on the floor and grinned, struggling to stand up.

"HARRY!" He screeched once he was on his feet, and ran up to Harry, throwing his arms above his head. Harry chuckled and picked him up, hugging him before looking into Chase's blue eyes. They were so bright, almost a dark aqua.

"Have you been a good boy for daddy?" Harry asked, and the baby nodded excitedly.

"I good boy!" He giggled, and Harry tickled his sides, then put the baby down. Chase ran back over to where he was originally and sat back down, holding up blocks to Harry. "I blocks."

"You're playing with blocks?" Harry asked with a smile, and Chase nodded, putting a rectangle block on top of a cone. Obviously, it didn't stay on top of it, but Chase tried it again. And again and again. Harry shook his head.

"Potter?" McGonagall asked, sticking her head into the door. For a moment, her eyes lingered on Chase, and she had a faint smile on her face, watching him try to put the block on top of the pointed cone, but failing every time. "Remus wants to speak to you."

Harry physically flinched at the thought. Inside, McGonagall felt horrible for making him feel guilty about everything. He really wasn't in trouble. But there was no way he'd leave school for some time with his new son and Sirius. Besides, other things had come up lately that Harry didn't know about, and Dumbledore had admitted that Harry might be safer with Remus for the holidays. The sooner Harry left, the better.

"Is he mad?" Harry asked as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"No, not really." McGonagall answered quietly as they descended the stairs. "I must get back to school, though. Good luck." She said before going into the living room, while Harry stood at the base of the stairs. Once she was gone, Remus waved him to the table in the dining room to Harry's right. Papers were strewn all over the table.

"These are the papers for adoption." Remus said as Harry started to sit down. Harry nodded slightly. "The Ministry thought it'd be better to just go the adoption way since we were almost there anyway. They also suggested that Sirius should be my son's Godfather also, you know, in case." Remus handed a stack of papers to Harry. "Just read through it for now. Tomorrow, you can sign the papers, with my lawyer and Sirius here."

"Okay." Harry stared at the papers, confused. He had been worried about getting yelled at, but Remus said nothing about the suspension.

"And if you want, we can just make something up to tell Sirius." Remus said simply. "Lie to him about your suspension."

"But I didn't do anything to Draco!" Harry sighed. "I don't want to lie to Sirius either."

"I know you didn't do anything to him. Sirius will know that too. We all know how Snape is, alright?" Remus told Harry softly. "But, it is his word against yours. Although he didn't see anything, Dumbledore has to take his side over yours." Remus held up his hand to stop Harry from speaking. "Even if you are Harry Potter."

"I wouldn't hurt Malfoy." Harry told Remus, but Remus shook his head.

"Nobody knows that. How can I be sure that you're telling me the truth? When I taught there, you and Malfoy were great enemies."

"But we aren't now." Harry wished Remus would understand. Sirius wouldn't either.

"Does anyone know that?"

"Yes! Hermione and Ron know." Harry bit his lip, nearly pleading for Remus to believe him.

"I'd understand if you got in an argument with him, and hit him, but what you did to him wasn't acceptable." Remus said, clearing away some of the papers from the area in front of him.

"What? Wait, you said you believed I didn't do anything to him." Harry narrowed his eyes angrily. "I don't believe this. You of all people are taking Snape's side."

"How does anyone know you wouldn't hurt him? You've wanted to hurt him before. What stopped you this time?" Remus asked quietly, his voice never rising.

"Because I love him." Harry spat out before freezing, clamping his hand over his mouth, muttering a couple curse words under his breath in anger. Remus just stared at him, frozen himself.

"Wait, what?" Remus shook his head, his eyes growing wide as it settled in. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Harry whispered before standing up.

"Well this changes everything." Remus stood up also, grabbing Harry's arm before he could run off. "Since when have you two..?"

"I don't know." Harry shook Remus's hand off. "But I'd never hurt him. Never."

"Who else knows?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry shuddered at the name, and then added quieter. "And Voldemort."

Remus angrily knocked a chair over, running a hand through his hair. "This is why..shit, Harry, I need to go see Dumbledore now."

"No! No, please don't tell him." Harry begged, grabbing Remus's arm. "Please."

"He won't care." Remus said before going to the base of the stairs. Harry studied him, noting how thin and sick looking he was, and his hair was definitely thinning out horribly. "VANESSA?!" He called up the stairs, and after a moment of rustling, a door opened and the nurse stood at the top of the stairs, holding Chase. "I'm going to Hogwarts for about a half an hour, alright? Harry's going to stay. In the meantime, Harry needs the guest bedroom for three weeks, so could you clean that out for me?"

"Yes, sir." The nurse, or maid, Harry didn't know, said.

"Harry will take Chase for you." Remus turned to Harry. "You know how to work muggle TVs and VCRs?"

"I grew up with Dudley. I know everything about the muggle's electronics." Harry answered, still worried about Remus going to Hogwarts.

"Good. Chase is due for a nap soon. Just make him a bed in front of the TV in the living room and put on his movie." Remus said, then added, "he'll tell you what it is."

Confused, Harry nodded while Remus grabbed his cloak and was gone immediately. The nurse/maid, Vanessa, brought Chase downstairs. Harry actually noticed her this time, being oblivious to her when he was up in Chase's room. She wasn't much older than he was, which might work out well for him.

"Hi." She smiled, handing Chase to Harry. "I'm Vanessa. I'm kind of a live in maid and nurse for Remus and Chase."

_Figured that._ Harry thought, but smiled slightly back at her. "I'm Harry." He saw her eyes move to his forehead. "It's there, don't worry."

Vanessa laughed softly. "There are blankets in the hall closet for Chase. I better get to cleaning up your room." She smiled one last time before going back upstairs. Harry grabbed Chase's hand (he held the rectangle block in his fist while swinging it around, amused.) and walked to the closed, grabbing a couple blankets and pillows, then going to the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Harry asked, laying out a large blanket in front of the TV while Chase sat down, expertly taking off his velcroed tennis shoes.

"Shrek!" Chase giggled, throwing his shoes to the side and standing up, walking over to a stand with some movies on it and grabbing the box for the movie, handing it to Harry. Harry stared at the box, scowling. A cartoon movie? What the hell was that?

"Lie down and I'll put it on." Harry told Chase, who collapsed onto the floor, getting comfortable on the blanket and pillow, ready to watch his movie.

"I see!" Chase lifted his arms, reaching to the box that Harry held as he slid the movie into the VCR. Harry tossed the box to Chase, and the toddler started looking at the pictures on the box. "Eww!" He giggled, screwing up his face and pointing at a picture. Harry smiled and took off his shoes, lying down next to him as the movie started.

During the scenes of the movie, Harry's mind kept drifting, although the movie _was_ entertaining. Chase loved it. At the muffin man part (A/N: Come on, you all know that part..do you know, the muffin man?!), Chase's eyes were starting to droop, but he continued to giggle, fighting off the sleep. Harry remained silent, hoping Chase would fall asleep soon. The movie, in Harry's opinion, was okay, for muggle entertainment. Funny in some parts. Only because that stuff could happen, and probably has happened, in the wizard world.

"Oh merry men!" Harry was brought out of his daydreaming (he was nearly sleeping himself) and looked over at Chase, who was sleeping peacefully. On TV, the characters starting singing, and Harry turned it off, rolling onto his side. It had to have been over a half an hour. Where was Remus?

"Uh, Harry? Can I speak to you?" Vanessa asked softly from the base of the stairs, and Harry jumped at the sound. She giggled a little. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Harry rubbed his eyes and stood up, glancing at Chase one last time, wondering briefly if Sirius would allow the adoption. Then he walked over to Vanessa, who was standing next to a pile of laundry.

"I'm very worried about Remus." She started out, getting to the point. "I was sent here from St. Mungo's to watch Chase, basically, while Remus was sick. He's obviously sick, as you can tell, but he's overworking himself." She paused, as if trying to sort out what she was going to say next. "I know his best friend is coming tomorrow -"

"Sirius." Harry offered, and she hesitated again. "He's my Godfather."

Vanessa nodded, tilting her head to the side while her grey eyes stared into his. "Could you speak to Sirius about Remus overworking himself? I try talking to him, and he tells me he's fine. I can assure you, he isn't. Maybe he'd listen of Sirius told him."

"Maybe." Harry nodded, and Vanessa added in a quieter voice,

"I know about you and my cousin."

----------------------

That's it! Yes, I know..more to come next week!

Notes please. I want notes so I know this story isn't crap.

**Next Chapter:** Next Monday. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Your cousin?" Harry blinked stupidly.

"Dragon's my cousin, yes. He's like..my best friend." She smiled at him. "He tells me everything. You made him so happy.."

"He made me miserable. He left me and.." Harry trailed off, sighing.

"That was Uncle Lucius's doing, not Dragon's. He was really upset for a long time that he had to leave you and everyone else at school." Vanessa tilted her head again. "I wanted to thank you, though. For making him so happy. I always wanted to meet you because, you know, but then when Dragon came home a few months ago..I never saw him happier, to tell you the truth. So I wanted to meet you and thank you. Then, when Remus said you'd be staying over Christmas Vacation, I knew I may get my chance."

"Why would you want to thank me, though? Aren't you a Malfoy?"

"Yes, I am." She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm a nurse, Harry. Why would a Malfoy be a nurse if they were evil?"

"To..kill their patients?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Vanessa laughed and shook her head again.

"Uncle Lucius forbade me to speak to Draco when I went to school at Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw, and he felt that a Malfoy shouldn't be there. So, I wasn't allowed to speak to him, which crushed both of us, I think. We were really close. Well, we still are.." She trailed off. "Why are you back before school's out, though?"

"I got expelled." Harry shrugged, and Vanessa gasped.

"Why?"

"Snape thinks I tried to kill, er, someone." Harry frowned. "I didn't though."

Vanessa frowned too. "Snape has always been a jerk to me, too, Harry. Don't worry about it."

Remus entered the house with a crash before stumbling to the couch and lying down. Vanessa and Harry walked into the living room to check on him, and she knelt down next to his head, feeling for a fever.

"You have to stop overworking yourself, Remus." She shook her head, and he mumbled something, burying his head into the pillow underneath his head.

Another person entered the house through the fireplace, and Remus opened his eyes, looking at the person warily before closing them again. 

"Good to see you too." Snape snapped at him, setting a bottle down on the table. "I'm bringing your potion over for tomorrow night. Do you need me to babysit?"

"No, I've got Vanessa and Harry." Remus replied with a yawn. Snape looked down at Vanessa for the first time, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Malfoy?" He asked with a slight sneer.

"She's taking care of me, Severus. Be a good man and go back to school." Remus told him, but was met with silence.

"Why's she taking care of you? For tomorrow night?" Snape asked with a bit of hurt etched in his face. Ever since Harry's third year, Snape had been helping Remus out.

"No, Severus." Remus sighed, relaxing into the couch more. Harry left the room, not wanting to hear what Remus was going to say. He already knew what was happening; hearing it twice would make it worse. Vanessa followed him into the other room, picking up Chase, who whimpered before falling back asleep. Together, they silently went upstairs. "Severus, sit down, alright..? They heard before they walked into Chase's room and shut the door.

Vanessa lied Chase down in his crib, putting his blanket on top of him before going back and sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. Harry stared at the floor with a scowl on his face.

"Aunt Narcissa has a lot of pictures from graduation lying around her house." Vanessa started, smiling a little. "She's got them in separate piles. Enemies and Nonenemies." She let out a small laugh. "She's got pictures of your father, Remus and Sirius, plus that other guy.."

"..Peter."

"Yeah, Peter. They are in the Enemies pile. I think Uncle Lucius did that, because Narcissa never complains about the four friends like Uncle Lucius does." She frowned, sighing. "I've heard some stories from Remus about the four of them. It's too bad they had to be separated. But you know how much you really do look like your father? It's uncanny." Harry nodded silently. "Remus says there was only a time when your father was really serious, besides some of the times he spent with your mother. He says that was one of the most scariest times of his life."

Harry looked up at her. "What was it?"

"Your father ran away for a few weeks during the school year. Nobody knew where he went, except for the one owl they received a few days after he left. Remus still has the letter. He just had to get his mind cleared up, because I guess he had had a fight with Lily and things were said. I know there's more to that story, but Remus didn't tell me." Vanessa sighed, but smiled at him. "He said when James came back, he was so relaxed and everything. For days after that, he told stories he had made up during his weeks alone. Your father was ingenious when it came to making things up."

"Well I don't make things up." Harry said, folding his arms. "If you're trying to say that I really did try killing someone, and making up lies -"

"No! I'm not saying that. I was just trying to start a conversation." Vanessa blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have said anything." Harry stood up, walking toward the door. "I think I'm just going to go take a nap and then shower, alright?"

Vanessa nodded and watched as he shut the door before standing up herself. She made sure Chase was asleep, turning on the baby monitor thing that Remus's wife had purchased before she died. Remus said she had told him that he'd rely on this thing more than anything. It was true, too. Vanessa smiled and left the room before going to her room, hearing Remus talking to Snape still.

"..and the doctors can't do anything about it?"

"Did they do anything about Sierra? They said I could take chemo, you know, muggle medicine, but it'll make my hair fall out and make me weak and tired a lot." Remus stopped talking for a moment. "They said it probably wouldn't even help me anyway, because it's so bad. And they found something in my brain." Vanessa blinked as tears stung her eyes. She knew Remus was dying from cancer, but never knew about the tumor. She had grown attached to him lately. The doctors told her not to, but she did.

"You should've just taken that chemo stuff." Snape sneered at him. "You've got a son who won't ever know his father now, because you don't want to lose your hair."

"No, Severus, you don't understand it. I'm dying. Do you get that? The doctors said that even with chemo, I'd only have a 15% chance at living." Remus argued.

"You should've taken that chance."

"Look. Maybe I don't want to live anymore. Did you think of that? I hate being a werewolf. I hate the fact that Chase is going to have to grow up in fear because he'll be afraid I'll attack him. He'll never know his mother. Harry's going to adopt him. Then he can say he's been his father all along. He'll never have to know me."

"Remus, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. What are you afraid of? You've been a werewolf your whole life. Why is it now affecting you like this?" Snape asked while Vanessa wiped her face. No wonder Remus was working himself too much. He was trying to die.

"It's for Chase's own good. If I bite him, then he'll be either dead or infected."

"You're going to leave Sirius all alone in this world now, you know that? While Harry's off at school, he'll be alone, because his best friend died. That's selfish." Snape snapped at the man.

"Severus, listen to me." Remus said calmly. "I've got the cancer along with a tumor. If they remove the tumor, it'll cause brain damage. Would you rather I go through life out of it? Not being able to eat myself, or get dressed? Never get to watch my own son grow up because my brain is messed up? Personally, that seems worse than death."

"Shrinking potions can shrink it!" Severus tried to think of a reason as to why _he_ was right, and Remus was wrong.

"There's the same risk, Severus. Shrinking potions are dangerous. I don't want to take any chances."

Vanessa walked into her room and shut the door, determined not to cry. Nurses and doctors lose patients everyday. Sure, they're sad, but they get past it. She crawled onto her bed, sinking into the pillows with her end of the baby monitor on her dresser. Tears found their way out, despite her attempts to keep them in, and she silently cried herself to sleep, thinking about her parents deaths.

-----------------

Okay, short, but who gives a damn? It's not like anyone reads this anymore anyway. I guess this story is done after the next few chapters. Unless, for some 'magical' reason, some 'miracle' happens, and I get a lot of notes saying I _have_ to add more, then maybe I'll get the next chapter out, and put my chapters out twice a week, instead of once. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here? What happened? Are you hurt?" Sirius's questions startled Harry out of his sleep, and he bolted upright in bed, running his hand through his hair while grabbing his glasses from the bedside table. He had gone to take a nap, but ended up tossing and turning for nearly an hour and half before taking a shower and calming himself down. He had heard Remus and Snape talking, just as Vanessa had. "Harry? Oh God, is something wrong?" Harry blinked quickly, coming out of his thoughts, looking up at his Godfather.

"No, I'm okay.." Harry said in a quiet whisper, figuring it was still morning. "You're here early."

"The Ministry let me leave early." Sirius said with a small smile before it fell. "What happened? Dumbledore told me that you wouldn't be home until next week."

"I..um..I got expelled." Harry sucked in a breath, waiting for the blow. It never came. Instead, Sirius sighed and sat down on the bed.

"What did you do?"

Harry inwardly smirked. Sirius really was going to be fun, since he didn't quite comprehend the 'father' aspect yet.

"I didn't do anything. I swear." Harry shook his head, but kept his eyes locked on Sirius's. "I was in the Astronomy Tower and Malfoy came up the steps and he was beaten up really badly, and Snape saw me bringing him to the hospital wing and he told Dumbledore I did it to him."

Sirius sighed again. "Did you attack him?"

"No! Why would I?" Harry gasped, and realized with a slight moan that it was going to be the conversation he had with Remus the day before.

"Malfoys and Potters never really got along. I mean, I was just assuming -"

"Don't assume stuff, okay?" Harry snapped at the older man, then frowned. "You don't know.."

"I don't know what?" Sirius asked with a hint of anger in his voice, but remained calm.

"What I've been through. I'd rather not sit here and listen to you assume things that aren't true." Harry said quietly, looking down at his blanket. "I don't want to be held responsible for hurting Malfoy. I never did hurt him like that."

"I'd like to know why you were expelled! I mean, I come back from Azkaban and trial and everything, and I get this?" Sirius stood up and threw his hand in the direction of Harry. "My Godson is expelled from school. Not only that, but you're going to be the perfect target now for You - Know - Who."

"What, do you think I ran away and got expelled for some reason?" Harry asked, folding his arms across his chest, keeping in mind that Remus, Chase and Vanessa were probably still sleeping.

"No, of course not. Don't say things like that." Sirius dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand as he went into concentration.

"Why not? Do you think I ran away and I'm making up stories about being expelled? Do you think I'm like my father that way? I can tell you don't believe me when I say I was expelled, just by the lack of response I got when I told you." Harry said quietly in a calm way. Sirius looked up, his eyes narrowed.

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody. I just wish you'd believe me." Harry stood up. "You can talk to Remus about it, since he's been so kind as to tell everyone else about it already."

Sirius watched as Harry opened his trunk and dug around for another robe, then stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Chase is asleep, and if he wakes up, just tell Vanessa, if she's not already up. Don't wake up Remus if he isn't awake, either." Harry told Sirius, who, in return, stared back, dumfounded. "You'll figure it out."

"No! Get back here, Harry. You're going to sit down and explain to me exactly what the hell is going on." Sirius's voice raised slightly with every word. "And who the hell is Chase and Vanessa?" Harry's eyes dropped to the floor as he shut the door, knowing he'd have to talk. Sirius frowned. "Is something bad happening that I should know about?"

Cries from Chase's bedroom stopped Harry from answering. Harry waited a moment for Vanessa to come out of the room and calm him down, but she never came. Neither did Remus. Sirius hesitated and started to the door, along with Harry, who rushed out of the room to get the crying toddler before he tried to climb out of the crib (though Remus probably had some kind of spell on it so that he couldn't escape). Harry opened the baby's room and walked over to the crib, picking him up.

"It's okay." Harry grabbed the pacifier that was on top of the blankets in the crib. "Sh." He stuck the pacifier into Chase's mouth, who calmed down considerably, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, sniffing.

"My God.." Sirius said in a hushed voice, walking to the two, studying the toddler. "He's not yours, right?"

"No..no, of course not. He's Remus's.." Harry chuckled a little, but wondered why Vanessa hadn't come in to get him. "Chase, can you say hi to Sirius?"

"No." Chase said defiantly, keeping his head rested.

"Hi Chase." Sirius tilted his head, watching him. Chase just stared up at Sirius tiredly. "Where is Remus?"

"I don't know." Harry frowned and started out of the room to go look for him when something caught his eye. A piece of paper was being held down by a paperweight on the dresser next to the door. He picked it up, and read it. "Sirius, you better read this.."

-------------

"What do you mean you can't do anything? I'm telling you to do something! Go in there and make him better!" Sirius yelled at the doctor furiously, who frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black, but there's nothing we can do now. If he had come in a few weeks ago, we might've been able to help.." The doctor sighed, frowning. "I'm terribly sorry. You can see him if you want."

Sirius ran his hand through his hair for the tenth time that minute, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Harry sat a chair on his right while Chase played with a toy that a nurse had brought him.

"I'm sure he'd love to see his son, you know." The doctor offered quietly, and Sirius nodded. "He's in room 103."

"Harry, I want you to stay in here for the time being. I need to spend time with Remus myself, okay?" Sirius turned to his Godson, raising an eyebrow. Harry just stared ahead of him, not even blinking. "Harry?"

"Just go. I'll be fine." Harry said, refusing to let anger show on his face. It wasn't anger at Sirius - it was anger toward Remus. How could this man could just..ruin his life like this, ruin his sons life and everyone else's that was close to him? It wasn't fair. Chase had no idea what was going on, either.

"I'll be back soon." Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder softly before leaving the room. Chase watched after him a moment before looking up at Harry.

"Where daddy?" He asked, holding his arm to the side, palm up, in a question stance (A/N: you get what I'm saying? I don't..kinda..).

"He's here." Harry answered softly, taking a deep breath. "You can see him in a little bit."

The door to the waiting room opened, and a quiet gasp was heard.

"Is everything okay?"

Harry looked up sharply, and felt his muscles tighten. Draco stood in the doorway, his eye nearly healed now (probably from magic). There were some bruises evident, but nothing major. The boy closed the door and walked in, sitting next to Harry.

"No..everything's horrible.." Harry said in a quiet voice as tears finally stung his eyes. Everything was finally sinking in. Draco put his arm around his friend's shoulders, resting his head on the shoulder closest.

"I bet it'll be alright. They can fix everything here. I mean, they fixed my eye up, and that was really bad." Draco said, and Harry shook his head as Chase stood up, holding out his arms.

"Up!" He demanded, and Harry picked him up, setting him on his lap while Chase looked up at Draco, his brow furrowed. "Who that?"

"That's Draco. Say hi to him." Harry told him.

"Hi!" Chase giggled, and Draco smiled a little at him, squeezing Harry's shoulder softly.

"He's cute." Draco told Harry quietly, and Harry nodded. "What are you doing here exactly? Vanessa came into my room and she was crying and really upset.."

"Remus isn't doing too good." Harry frowned, sorting out what he was going to say. "He got really sick early in the morning, and Vanessa brought him here. I didn't know about it, and Sirius got home an hour after they left.."

"Is he going to be alright?"

Harry shook his head, keeping his eyes locked on his lap. Chase grabbed Harry's glasses and played with them before throwing them on the ground. Draco frowned as Harry just remained sitting there, not moving to attempt to retrieve his glasses before the toddler jumped on them.

"Tell me what's wrong.." Draco said in a quiet sneer, much like the one Harry had grown used to during his previous years.

Chase slid off of Harry's lap expertly and went to pick up the glasses. Harry remained silent, trying to decide whether he should tell Draco or not.

"I thought you were unconscious?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Draco frowned, running his hand through Harry's hair slowly.

"I was, and my father woke me up." Draco answered. "I had to tell him it really wasn't you, though he refused to accept it in front of the doctors and nurses. Vanessa came in and was just..bawling. Couldn't say anything. I want to know what's going on, since it's making you upset too. I don't want to see you upset."

Harry threw Draco's arm off from around his shoulder and stood up, taking his glasses from Chase who was handing them out to him. Then, he picked up the baby, and without another word, he left the waiting room. He couldn't handle Draco right now. Once he made sure Chase was with his father, though, he planned on saying something to him. He opened the door to room 103, and poked his head in. Remus lied on the bed with all sorts of..muggle machines?..placed all over his body.

"Daddy!" Chase squealed, throwing out his arms when he saw his father lying in the bed. Sirius, who was sitting next to Remus with his head in his hands, looked up at the two in the doorway with red eyes, then buried his head again.

"Hey Chase." Remus forced a smile, holding up his arms weakly to hold his son. Harry sat the baby down on the bed, biting his lip, trying not to cry. He didn't even know why he cared so much for this man. He barely knew him. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Yeah, I good boy." Chase smiled proudly before hugging Remus. "I pay wiv the blocks."

"Is that so? Well, I hope you were having lots of fun with that." Remus gave another smile with a longing look in his eyes, blinking back unshed tears.

"Fun!" Chase giggled, then put his hand on Remus's side, trying to tickle him.

"Ow, ow, son, stop." Remus squirmed in pain, grabbing his son's hand. "That hurt. No more of that."

Chase frowned apologetically. "Sorry daddy."

"It's okay." Remus rubbed Chase's back a little, then looked up at Harry. "My lawyer should be here..you know..for all of the arrangements."

Sirius seemed to snap out of his daze and looked up sharply. "What arrangements?"

"Funeral arrangements.." Remus licked his lips, frowning a little. "And paper signing for Chase's adoption."

"A - adoption? Wait, what?" Sirius's head snapped to the doorway, where Harry was standing uneasily. "Remus, _no_. No no _**no**_."

"Then you adopt him. I don't want him going off to some family that won't be able to take care of him the way I want him to be cared for. At least with you or Harry, he'll be getting the attention he needs." Remus frowned again. "And my lawyer, he says that muggles have to adopt him, since he'd be in danger with wizard parents, for fear of them being involved with You - Know - Who. I don't _want_ him to be raised by muggles. He's going to be a wizard, and I don't want to take the chance of having him raised by morons like the Dursleys! I don't want to take that chance." Remus pleaded with his best friend, who remained sitting in the seat, his face set. He was definitely not going to accept the adoption. So, Remus used his last argument, not so willingly. "Please, Sirius. It's my dying wish to know that..he's going to be okay."

"Oh, God, Remus.." Sirius choked out before burying his head into his hands again, letting his body shake in silent sobs. Chase watched curiously, but shrugged and started playing with the tubes that came from Remus's nose, helping him to breathe.

"Son, don't do that." Remus said, pulling Chase's hand away. "That's helping daddy breathe."

"Breave? Why?" Chase asked, taking a deep breath and exhaling to show Remus that he could breathe without the tubes and muggle machines. Remus chuckled.

"Because I'm not strong enough to do it myself. Are you strong?" Remus asked his son, who nodded swiftly. "Show me."

Chase flexed his arm, much in the way that Remus used to do, and grinned. Remus smiled and shook his head.

"Whoa, you _are_ strong. Did you show Uncle Sirius and Harry?"

"Uncle Sirs!" Chase beamed, turning to the man beside the bed, who looked up at Chase, and smiled when he saw the two year old flex his arm.

Sirius studied the baby who sat on his father's bed, then caved in. "Remus..I'll have to speak to Dumbledore, but.." He sighed, trailing off. "But I'll adopt him."

The fact that Sirius had said _he'd_ adopt him not only shocked Harry, but Remus gasped, nearly sitting upright in his bed before the blood rushed from his head and he got dizzy, lying back down.

"It wouldn't be right if Harry was burdened to having a son at only fifteen, you know? It also wouldn't be right that Chase should have to grow up away from Harry. Remember back when we used to go snoop around the school with James and never with Peter, since Peter was too afraid he'd get caught? And we found that apartment kind of room down by the Hospital Wing? Maybe if I speak to Dumbledore about all this, I can just..move into there for a while, since I don't have a place to live yet." Sirius said, and Harry could tell by the way Sirius said it kind of rushed, that Sirius was just making it up off the top of his head.

"Alright." Remus sunk into the bed, looking well drained already. He wanted to argue the point, but didn't have the endurance to speak.

Harry sat down in a chair that had been placed beside the door, and just watched as Remus spoke to Chase and tiredly sang songs that were kind of lullaby songs. Eventually, Remus sang himself to sleep, and he lied comfortably, his head fallen to the side of his shoulder, peacefully snoring quietly. Sirius picked Chase up (though not in the least bit artistically) and carried him from the room.

"Tell daddy good night." Sirius whispered to Chase before they left.

"Nye nye daddy." Chase waved until he couldn't see his father anymore. Harry pushed himself up from the chair and left the room too, wiping his face. Somewhere during the games and songs, tears found their way out of Harry's eyes. He just noticed them, but barely cared. He kept his eyes locked on the floor, not wanting to find Draco again.

"We're going back to Remus's house, Harry, to meet the lawyer."

"What about Vanessa?" Harry asked, and Sirius turned around, facing him.

"I fired her. We don't need her anymore, do we? I think we can manage a two year old without her." Sirius said simply, then added, more to himself, "We don't need a Malfoy's help."

Harry briefly wondered if Sirius even remembered that Harry had been expelled, but dismissed the thought. There'd be plenty of time to talk later.

------------------

Okay, kinda short I guess..sorry! And it was kinda fluffy, but you know what? I don't give a shit, because this is how I like it. Remus is gonna die next chapter, so if you don't want to read his death (it won't be painful, I promise) don't read like..the first half of it.

THANKS FOR THE NOTES YOU GUYS! I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

Also: Chapter 8 **will be the last chapter of this story.** However, I have a **sequel** out after this one is done with. 


	8. Chapter 8

-Sirius POV-

December 23.

The day before Christmas.

That's got to be a record for the worst time to die.

Dammit, Remus, you _had_ to do that, didn't you? I mean, the doctors did say there wasn't a chance of you living even if you did to the medicine, but..poor Chase. He hasn't slept in days. I think he knows, in some weird twisted way, that you won't be back. At night, he screams and cries for you until he either passes out from exhaustion or I go and put on a movie or something.

It really sucks for Harry, too. He just sits there, in the velvet chair next to the fire in the common room. Ron and Hermione came down for your funeral, and are staying here with us until the vacation is over with. I think he doesn't know how to react to this. He doesn't cry, or talk, just sits there. I have to be strong for everyone because I'm the adult.

The worst part of all of this, is that today is Chase's birthday. He hasn't slept very well in the past week since you died. It's now, what, the 30? I think so.

I can't believe you would do this to your own son. If Chase hadn't been born and this came up, I don't think I would be so angry with you. Why, Remus? Were you _that_ depressed about your life?

-End Sirius POV-

"Come on, lets go take a walk or something." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, trying to pull him off the oversized chair. Harry shook his head slightly, pulling his hand back. "Aren't you sick of just sitting around, doing nothing? I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, Harry, we need to talk to you." Ron said, frowning and pushing his shoulder gently.

"I don't want to talk to you." Harry told them in a quiet voice, hugging himself tightly and shivering even though the fire was lit.

"I know someone else who wants to talk to you." Hermione told him, and he shrugged. "Please?"

"No!" Harry pushed himself off the chair so that he was standing in front of his friends. Sirius was sitting on the other side of the room, playing with Chase, and he looked up for a moment. "I don't want to talk. Get away from me."

Harry shoved Ron's hand off his arm and left the room, going up to the dorm. 

"Just leave him alone, you two." Sirius said, eyeing them for a moment. "He doesn't need anyone to talk to just yet. But, " He raised an eyebrow with a small smile. "You should go speak to Dumbledore about getting Draco Malfoy down here. Maybe Harry will cheer up then."

Ron frowned, but nodded when Hermione agreed. Maybe having someone other than his _best friends_ talking to him will help. Maybe.

---------------------

"We need to talk."

Harry's heart sank, but he nodded and followed Draco up to the fifth year dorm. It had been about two days since he had left Ron and Hermione in the common room, and he didn't see any of them after that. Then, about a minute ago, Draco entered the Gryffindor House and stood Harry up, a sober look on his face.

"Sit down." Draco said quietly, shutting the dormitory door. Harry obeyed sat on his bed, pulling his knees to his chest and staring intently. "I'm sorry about Professor Lupin, Harry. Vanessa told me what happened..and I'm sorry, really." He took a deep breath, shuddering a little. "It's so cold in here." Harry offered the blanket on his bed, but Draco shook his head. "I really like you. No, Harry, I love you. I do, okay? Just, never forget that. And you're the first person I have to tell, because if it gets out before I tell you.."

"If what gets out?" Harry asked, his pulse quickening. He didn't like the look on Draco's face at all.

Draco held up his hand, kneeling in front of Harry. He kissed him softly, and Harry's eyes closed before it ended.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered, standing up and pacing the room. "I'm really, really sorry."

"About what?"

"This." Draco held up his left hand, and Harry squinted. At first, he didn't see anything. Draco moved his hand slightly, and a ring caught the little amount of light in the room and sparkled. "Lucius told me that his father, and his father before that, and his father before that, and so on and so forth, had done pre-arranged marriages for their kids on their sixteenth birthdays. He said that despite the fact that I'm, and I quote, ''A fucking faggot'', I still have to follow through with it." Harry stared at Draco with wide eyes. "It's a Malfoy tradition. Everyone wants to be part of the Malfoy family, so why not try and get a pre-arranged marriage?" Draco hit the wall he stood next to, and a few posters that hung near him eyed him suspiciously.

"You're..getting married?" Harry gasped, and Draco nodded. "To who?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco said the name and flinched. "I'm not sixteen yet, but father wants me to get it out that I'm marrying her before people suspect I'm gay. I hate it and I hate him."

Harry choked on tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "You fucking bastard! I can't believe you just, agree with it!"

"I didn't agree with anything! It was either marry her or die. I didn't want to die because I didn't want _you_ to be upset more, after what's going on with Lupin!" Draco argued, fingering the ring nervously.

"So you want to live and be married to _Pansy_ of all people, when you 'love' me? What the hell?" Harry stood up, challenging Draco, pulling out his wand. "So wait, I have to go through life completely heart broken because I see or hear about you, and I can't have you?"

"Yeah, well I have to go through life miserable too. If I was attracted to women at all it wouldn't be so bad, because at least I'd get something from her." Draco sneered, pulling out his wand too. "So it's a lose/lose situation! No matter what I chose, you would end up being miserable."

Harry glared at Draco, his green eyes flashing in hurt and anger. "Get out. I don't want to speak to you ever again. I don't want you speaking to me, either." Draco lowered his wand, his eyebrows raised, shocked. "Get the hell out before I fucking kill you."

"No! I love you, Harry, I really, truly do! Please don't do this!" Draco started to plead, and Harry's hand shook in anger.

"If you don't get out in five seconds, I'm killing you _and_ myself."

Draco winced and took one last longing look at Harry before leaving the dormitory.

------------------

Yep, that's it. 'Love of the Dragon' is complete. It wasn't much of a story, was it? Yeah, well, the sequel will have more plot and more Voldemort.

Please feel free to leave me ideas for the sequel (pairings, title, plot, side-plots).

Check back to my profile once in a while (Pathetic Invader) to find out all the info on the sequel, alright?

Have fun **leaving me notes**!


End file.
